


where the poets went to die

by javajoy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ghost Sex, Haunted House, Necromancy, Resurrection, Reylo Halloween 2020, Smut, putting the romance in necromancy, spooky vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajoy/pseuds/javajoy
Summary: Rey falls in love with the ghost that haunts her new home.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

At the very heart of an impossibly cold and endless desert, there rests an old extravagant, _rotting,_ house.

She's sure that at one point in time the house before her had been a marvel to behold. An oasis of warmth and shelter, overflowing with joy and the sounds of laughter. Sadly, such a life has not been lived in those halls for decades now.

Chipped paint, cobwebs, and dust, that was all that remained of her ancestral home. A decaying relic left behind by another generation.

She hadn't been afforded the luxury of witnessing the structure before she had inherited it by the untimely death of a distant relative she had never met. She hadn't even known about the property until everything had been transferred into her name.

_Her_ name, which was the only thing changed about the house. Engraved on a golden plaque, chrysanthemums etched beside the scripture: _Rey Niima._

That hadn't been by her decision, the sight of her name claiming ownership of something so foreign and unfamiliar brought unease in her stomach. Rey wonders if the Will Attorney had decided to erect such a thing, or if _this_ was common practice in inheritance.

Her discomfort aside, Rey approaches the house. Walking up creaking flooring, balancing on top of a rotting foundation, Rey traces her finger around the glowing display. The wood is dead and flakes if she presses her touch too hard. There is nothing alive in this desert. Only the sound of the unforgiving winds mixes with her breathing. 

Rey won't allow that reality to hold true any longer.

She doesn't expect the challenge to be easy by any means, especially given that this is something she faces alone. But Rey is hopeful, she'll air out any bad memories that might linger. Paint the house a dark mint green and cover every corner with plants. Rey will build a swing for the porch, and invest in a telescope so that she might watch the stars.

Years will pass her by before her project is completed, and there is the very real possibility that Rey might spend the rest of her life working on renovations and cleaning out dust and skeletons.

But she has a home now, or something that she will soon be able to call home. Rey had never had anything like that. So she swallows the sour taste that sits in the back of her throat and accepts her circumstance.

There's a weight in her pocket where the iron skeleton key rests. Rey reaches for it without glancing at her wardrobe. She doesn't fit in with her surroundings and she'd rather not face a visual reminder.

Her skin sticks to the freezing metal, Rey runs her fingers over the design that had been carved into the head. She closes one eye to observe the detail up close.

It's a crane, she thinks, 

Or a vulture. 

Rey isn't actually sure.

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

The dust of lost time and old memories coats her lungs as Rey opens every mismatched window on the first floor. The floorboards ache under her weight, protesting her presence at every step with loud whining. There's a moment when Rey crosses from the living room into the drawing room that she swears she's about to fall through the hardwood.

And though both she and the house remain intact, Rey doesn't linger. The wood there is warped and discolored, Rey looks upwards to the tall ceiling and discovers the same water damage littering the area.

The spot is medium sized but doesn't look like it's spreading, at least from what Rey can see. 

That isn't the only disheartening sight that she's faced with. More than twice on her path from room to room, Rey hears the crunch of bones beneath her feet. Impossibly small and intricate skeletons of lizards are scattered about the house. Some even have the curled up corpse of a spider to keep them company.

She's yet to face a living spider, but Rey can feel the lingering touch of a silk web that catches her hands or her cheek. She was never the type to be squeamish over insects, but she was sane enough that the touch of a spider's web made her uneasy. Rey franticly wipes her palms against her trousers and rubs her hands across her face.

Checking her hair for unfamiliar bumps and watching the walls and ceiling for any dotted movements. Maybe she's just paranoid, no matter how many windows she opens the air remains stale and stuffy.

All of the furniture from the previous occupants remain, shielded from harm in filthy rags and pushed aside. The hallways are lined with paintings (both hung and placed on the ground for storage) that captures both fictional and historical tragedies. None of the artwork had been preserved correctly and many of the pieces have suffered for that. 

The library is the last room that Rey enters, and it appears to be the one room that wasn't shrouded by mystery. Just lost detail.

All of the books were faced the wrong way, Rey could only observe miscolored pages that revealed nothing about the contents of their stories. Small marbled statues of naked women in sexual poses served as bookends.

Rey carefully picks up one depicting a masturbating woman and smiles at it.

Completely gaudy and _'scandalous'_ , the woman's vulva was even carved into the statue. Rey's smiling enough to make her cheeks hurt. She suddenly doesn't feel too alienated from her unknown family members, though she does hope that these erotic statues were displayed for humor/appreciation rather than objectification.

There's no way for her to know. Rey places the woman back on her mantle, once the house is cleaner and she's ready to start decorating, she'll place one of these women in every room. They'll be like guardians of her home and hilarious conversation starters.

The naked women are not the only occupants of the library. Photographs that have been long since faded by time litter the desks and end tables. Faces that hold no humanity or familiarity stare back at her with haunted eyes.

She feels detached again.

Her sigh disrupts the dusty air around her, it dances in the sunlight with its family while Rey sets the photograph face down on the desk.

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

The kitchen is a divine gift from the universe. Larger than she knows what to do with, bay windows that flood the room with light line the walls. Rey braces her arms against the center island and studies the funny looking birds that have been painted on the antique dinner plates.

For some peculiar reason, all of the appliances are mismatched. There is an industrial sink built into oak countertops, while the icebox was far smaller than it should be. Even for the time period it would have been built in, the sight is almost comical.

A woodburning stove is what Rey has to cook her meals with, she's no need for any storage as the entire kitchen seems to have been designed to hoard immense amounts of nonperishables.

Rey takes her time walking around her new kitchen, delighting in how _steady_ the foundation is in this room. She twirls in her step, taking in as much of her surroundings as she can.

The birds that were painted onto the china decorated the ceiling as well. They moved with her as Rey lightly danced around the space.

It would be ill advised, and _stars knew_ that her attention was needed elsewhere, but, Rey would make the kitchen her first priority. She'll hang herbs above the stove, stuff the empty cupboards full of food, and maybe she'll even paint strawberries and orange slices on the trimming of the bay windows for fun.

But what color will she paint the kitchen itself? Rey could apply a fresh white coat and add touches of brightly covered dancing fruit with childish smiley faces painted on them. This was _her_ house after all, but was that something she wanted? Would salmon be a good color for a kitchen?

Rey looks over to the icebox and _knows_ that she'll have to come to a decision soon. Hovering over her ancient refrigerator was an unsightly dark spot. Tall and thick. Not exactly ugly but it drew too much attention. An _eyesore_. She wonders how a dark spot like that could ever come about, unless there had been a real refrigerator there that has since been removed.

Rey studies the spot for a moment longer before her brain screams at her that she's actually looking at a man's shadow.

Rey turns to look behind her immediately, fists raised, heart pounding in her chest.

But there's no one there. The house is empty and silent. Still, Rey leans forward, looking for any exit that an intruder could have taken, but there is _nothing_. It must be the stale air that's making her paranoid. She needs fresh air and a moment spent away from someone else's shadow. This house held only herself and old memories.

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

Except, that when Rey turns back round to the dark spot, the shadow is no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

At the sight of the absent shadow, Rey storms through her new home. Searching wildly for the intruder that has crept upon her domain.

Her heart pounds against her ribs with the magnanimous sound of beating drums. The quick repetitive patters echos on the hallways carved from rotting wood. Her internal choir pushes Rey forward. Striding three long steps to the winding maze of connected rooms and walkways that decorate the manor.

There is _nothing_ in her immediate line of sight, invisible pin needles burry themselves into her flesh. The quiet kitchen where she and the intruder had been only having two exits, _whoever_ he was, the man could not have gotten far, nor could he hide.

She had opened every door and window on the first floor, years of dust littered the surface of the furniture and miscellaneous items she had inherited. There was a trail that leads to him, she only needed to discover it, there wasn't any possibility otherwise.

Rey knows she hadn't been wrong, 

She stops her rampage, keeping herself at a wide stance for defense. Four feet ahead of her, resting on the floor against the left wall was a long lead pipe. A perfect weapon for an unarmed woman fighting off a home invader. Rey steadies her breathing, flexing her fingers in preparation for the cold metal.

It's a building, deafening crescendo. Her rampant breathing and beating heart. Even the roaring of her blood flowing in her veins far too loud for her concentration. The song builds and builds until -

There's silence.

A silence as though the universe had simply stopped, the type of quiet that would kill once it was shattered.

Three lone moments pass before time moves forward again. Rey hears the floorboards creak in the next room, the library.

So _that's_ where the bastard was.

Rey snatches her makeshift staff off the ground, gripping the shaft with enough strength to turn her knuckles white. She's already raising her weapon, ready to strike down any man foolish enough to break into _her_ home, not to mention idiotic enough to threaten her.

She passes through the grand doors of the library with a battle cry, the passion of it dripping from her vocal cords and echoing off literary walls. Loose papers move in the wind from the fear and rage Rey bleeds into the energy of the house but -

There is nothing.

Everything was as she left it, Rey walks deeper into the study. Looking behind bookshelves and glancing under desks.

The only evidence of recent activity in the room all belongs to her. Rey swivels around once, taking in a quick 360 surveillance of the library. Was he in the room next door? That was the dining room and surely an intruder wouldn't be stupid enough to hide themselves under a table of all -

Another creek from the floorboards, from inside the library, _behind her_ -

Rey pivots and swings.

The lead pipe slashes through the air.

Again there is no one.

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

She moves through the house, not leaving any room untouched. All the dust is undisturbed save for what she had touched. Even the window panes displayed her fingerprints and hers alone. The footprints in the halls all belong to her.

Rey heads back towards the front entrance, the grand foyer made from dark wood and decorated with stained glass. The lock was bolted shut from the inside. It should bring her a sense of security, of _safety_.

Rey makes her way back to the narrow staircase hidden behind the half bath. Her footprints from before never reached the first step. There is nothing there, only dirt and spiderwebs. The boards are sagging under the weight of time, Rey doesn't even think they could support her weight, let alone the weight of a man.

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

So, there is no intruder.

And why would there have been? An ancient house in the middle of nowhere, there wasn't much to steal and Rey couldn't think why anyone would go so far out of their way to murder her, especially if the house she was in didn't look to be lived in.

Her paranoia has only been set off by a new environment. Rey had never had a place of her own, so of course, she would defend what was hers. Unfamiliar sounds and funny shadows and tricks of the light had only amplified her fears.

Still, even with all the evidence of safety and isolation, Rey keeps the lead pipe in her hands. Callouses have already formed in her palm from the unprotected metal. The staff had made its mark on her and Rey doesn't want to be without. She'll carry it in her hands until she actually feels safe.

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

Her fears are once again proven to be foolish when Rey climbs the stairs without injury, though the unbearable sounds and crying that the floorboards had made gave her pause.

Her house continued to stand, and Rey could only beg every star in the night sky to keep her house in one piece until she has completed enough renovations to ease any possibility of collapse.

The air on the second floor was just as thick as the air downstairs. Rey repeats herself by opening and lightly exploring the rooms. Lifting the windows high and breathing in the luxurious cold air that flowed inside.

To Rey's surprise, the second floor was made up of two standard bedrooms, one playroom, one washroom. _Oh_ , and then there was the master bedroom which was far larger than any bedroom had any business to be.

All of her things (which had arrived before her and placed here by the same person who wrote her name in gold on the side of the house) were already placed inside. Her entire life up until this moment was all neatly packed into two suitcases. Most of it was clothing, Rey would need less than four minutes to unpack.

As Rey steps into her bedroom, she isn't blind by the filth that follows in her wake. It seems that the master bedroom had been professionally cleaned before her arrival. The hardwood floors waxed or replaced. They make no sound no matter how heavy her step is.

The furniture decorating the room was much the same, all polished and cleaned. Stripped of any sign of time or life. Even the bedding had been washed in preparation for her stay.

Rey walks to the king sized mattress that waits for her slumber. A mountain of pillows of mismatched shapes and colors sit at the head of the bed. The duvet that drapes and hides most of them is bright. A floral green with little brown birds embroidered throughout.

Rey notes that these are the same birds she had found decorating the kitchen. Her ancestors must have fancied them. 

A quiet voice inside of her whispers that Rey should see about adopting one, bringing more life back into this house.

But, Rey's logic is louder. The house needed too much work for her to bring in a pet, besides, she doesn't expect a bird to thrive in the heart of a desert.

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

The day has been long and the yellow sky quickly turns dark. Rey has quiet aches in her body as she gathers herself a sleep shirt and clean smalls.

Similar to the master bedroom, the connected master bath has been scrubbed clean. The towels resting on top of the cupboards look soft and new as though someone had purchased them for her. Bathing supplies and oils for her hair were even lining the sink.

Drawing a bath in the old clawfoot tub, Rey undresses herself with ease. Dropping each article of clothing on the cold tiles beneath her. 

The open windows continue to bring in the fresh air and an _unforgiving_ chill. Shivers run down her spine, nipples standing at attention as she wraps her arms around herself to keep warm.

Not long after, the bath is filled enough for Rey to turn the tap off. Steam moves above the water as Rey dips her toes and inside and _oh._

A moan slips past her lips the more the water covers her skin.

It's the finest thing she's ever felt. A salvation of warmth, a fountain of _luxury_. Rey sinks herself into the water until she's completely submerged. Bathing in a liquid paradise. It's everything she never had and more than she could have ever known. It's the best she's felt since she inherited the house all that time ago.

Expect, when Rey breaks for air, between her breathing and heartbeat, Rey hears the creaking again. Endless creaks and whining pipes. Even the wind hits the walls with enough force to put Rey on edge.

These are nothing, nothing but the sounds that her new home seems to enjoy making. This is what Rey tells herself as her hands move over the water and her thighs, she tries to remind herself as well that: while this house was new to _her,_ it was very old. 

Rey would need time to adjust to the quirks of her new environment. It was only natural and nothing to fret over. The entire structure had a personality, every house did, or at least that's what Rey had heard. She and her house only needed to be acquainted properly.

It would just be the two of them for some time, still, Rey would be lonely. She doesn't want to think about the intruder but a subsection of her worries lingered around company.

The nearest town was an unreasonable number of miles away. Making friends as an adult was next to impossible. The house would be empty besides herself. She would only see another human being when she left for supplies.

Rey is used to loneliness, but she's never been fond of it.

And perhaps it is her loneliness that causes her hand to linger on her thighs. Running soft circles ontop of her flesh. 

A sigh parts her lips, she's had _such_ a long day, and Rey was still tense from earlier.

Delicately, as her eyelashes flutter close, Rey slides her fingers up her thigh until the brush the edge of her sex. Adjusting her position in the tub, feeling the warm water brush against her breasts, Rey searches for a fantasy to follow.

Something simple, someone holding her as they press their fingers into her core. Kissing her face and working on her pleasure. Yes, Rey could get herself off with the sole idea of being cared for and loved.

But, as her fingers circle her clit in time with the faceless person, an image burns behind her eyelids.

A solid clear image of a man Rey has never met.

It's, shocking, at first. Rey pushes the picture away, thinking of someone else she might be able to rub herself off to but,

The image of the man persists. His olive brown eyes staring her down and Rey has to admit, this fantasy man isn't unattractive. Just,

Unexpected.

His face is long, a constellation of stars in the shape of moles and freckles line his face. His hair is darker than the night sky, hiding his ears in shoulder length hair that looks so deliciously soft.

And the _look_ this imaginary man is giving her. As though Rey is the divine creator and _he_ her devoted servant. Rey licks her lips, quickening the pace she has set on her clit.

It's electric, her skin aflame with self pleasure, yes.

The image will do.

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

Rey is sated and satisfied when she crawls into bed, placing the lead pipe on the ground by her feet, soon enough, she was drifting on the softest cloud imaginable. Cocooned and safe in a nest of blankets and pillows. There's even a smiling pulling her lips even as she closes her eyes in wait of slumber.

Time ticks past, the sky is pitched black, and not even the moon waits for her outside. Rey is curling on her side, but just when she is only the cusp of sleep -

There are footsteps above her.

Rey's eyes shoot open, the ceiling high above her creaks repetitively. A man's heavy boots pacing back and forth. 

Rey's heart pounds in her chest, waiting, waiting for - The sound goes on too long for it to be anything _but_ footsteps.

But, there hadn't been any signs, _fuck_ , was there another staircase? For all Rey knew there could be an attic as well since she hadn't been smart enough to check and now the intruder was stomping his way around once again.

Why had he waited this long, until the dead of night? What kind of man was up there. Rey feels her throat closing as horrific answers scream into her head. No, _no_. Rey wouldn't allow a man like that to ruin the first good thing to _ever_ happen to her. 

She quietly peels herself from her bed, light on her feet as she stands. 

There wasn't any signal for Rey to call for help, even if there was, Rey was too far out in the desert. It could be hours before any help came for her. She does what she can to steady her breathing, careful not to drag the pipe along the ground, Rey curls her fingers around her weapon.

Ready and armed, Rey takes a gentle step forward.

There is no sound when her foot touches the ground, but the walking above her stops all the same. He knows, she doesn't know how but the intruder knows she's awake but he _knows_.

A beat lingers, were Rey holds her breath, waiting for the next sound to follow.

When nothing happens, Rey takes another step. She makes no sound, but now the man in the attic above her is _running_. The pounding of his footsteps like a bear _throwing_ themselves against the floor. It's so loud, it's nearly inhuman.

Rey races to the lightswitch but finds her bedroom light flickering on without her doing. Bright and blinding. She stops in her tracks, hand hovering over the switch that still read _off_ when her bedroom door swings open.

Her weapon is raised, even if her hand is shaking.

She's protected on the other side of the door, Rey could even slam it in his face but she can't move.

The intruder is still running in circles upstairs. Which can only mean that he has an accomplice. One who was stalling and messing with Rey why his friend destroyed the attic.

Rey won't be toyed with, she won't go down without a fight. "Stop this." Her voice doesn't shake. Her order is hard and demanding, showing no hint of the tears that swell in her eyes.

And, on her word, It stops.

The sound above Rey goes quiet, her bedroom light flickers off, and the door slams shut.

A terrified gasp whines inside Rey, now shrouded in darkness once again. Her breathing scared and ragged at her lack of understanding.

It is only when her breathing calms that the hall light is turned on, it bleeds through the cracks in the door.

There was no sound other than her breathing, Rey doesn't know what's on the other side. Did the intruders come to bargain with her? Come to get money in exchange for leaving her alone?

Whatever came next, it couldn't be ignored.

Her trembling head grasps the doorknob, the design cared into digging into her palm. Keeping her staff held in view, Rey swings her door open. And she sees him, a lone man stands at the end of the hallway.

Dressed in black, not even looking at her as she stands there.

The human giant looming in the distance looks, almost distraught. Wearing an expression of pain. Rey waits for him to start issuing demands but, he says nothing. He's so familiar to her as well, had he been at the will reading?

It was the slope of his nose, the plush lips drawn tight together, the messy constellations of freckles, and -

No, _no,_ the image of a man she had thought of in the tub.

The picture that had been so clear and enticing enough to touch herself in fantasy. This was the very same man.

Something horrible is about to happen, Rey knows it. She can't steady her breathing and her tears only come louder and louder.

Finally, a choked sob catches his attention, and the man looks at her.

His jaw is slack and his eyes were blown wide. The giant even stumbles backward a step as though Rey were the one instilling fear in the other.

The tension lingers a moment longer and they stand at their bypass.

And then he is sprinting towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

Her throat burns as though she had been screaming but nothing leaves her.

Not even the oxygen in her lungs slip past her lips as Rey blindly stumbles backward. Her shaking hands hoist her weapon into the air, ready to strike the modern giant that sprints towards her. 

The home intruder storms into her bedroom at full speed, Rey steadies herself and her grip on the lead pipe. She places all of her power into her impending first swing. Her energy flowing through her connection to the object as -

Her attacker has stopped dead in his race. Just six feet in front of her. Even without the aid of light, Rey can feel his eyes darting across her bedroom while he stands still. The man raises his hands parallel with his chest. Palms flat against the air looking like one does leaning onto the support of a wall.

He goes as far as to slap and _bang_ his fists on the invisible wall be mimes. A scream, an agonizing, _heartbreaking_ scream rips from deep within his chest. The sound was warped and monstrous.

Rey won't risk waiting for whatever game this intruder is playing to end. Her body comes to life with a scream of her own. Desperate and feral as she lunges forward, aiming her attack to hit his arm and torso. 

The man who has invaded her home continues to stand perfectly in place, he makes no move to even defend himself as -

Rey's swing hits nothing. Her makeshift staff slices through the air and the energy that Rey extended into her failed attack rebounds. She pathetically stumbles to the side in twisted feet that send her crashing down on top of the hardwood floor.

The impact has her teeth throbbing but she can not linger. Rey quickly rolls over, expecting the man to take advantage of - but no, he's still standing in place. Rey crawls backward until her shoulders his the footboard of her bed. 

The intruder still does not move. He doesn't even look at her.

Rey reaches blindly for her weapon. The metal clings and rings out from every hollow touch, the sound deafening to Rey but clearly not at all bothersome to the man before her. 

Once the lead pipe is back in her grasp and Rey scrambles to her feet - _nothing happens_. This man, he _beats_ against an imaginary wall. The barrier separating them. Rey sees the strain in his face, the veins in his neck. There was nothing before him yet he persisted with this ruse or - was he drunk?

No, if he were drunk then Rey would smell the liquor. 

She walks in an arch around him, slowly, careful of the creaks in the floor. Not stopping until they are face to face, he was backdropped in the warm embrace of the hallway light and Rey drowned in his shadow. In ragged breaths, she studies him.

He's akin to some creature of the night, dressed in black with a ghostly pale complexion. A constellation of moles and freckles dot his face. His eyes seem so dark and lost in the moment but Rey is certain that they would be the most beautiful hue of olive brown in the sunlight.

He was the _exact_ picture of the man Rey had been masturbating to not even an hour ago.

Who the _fuck_ was this man? Was he one of the will people that settled her inheritance, or was he some kind of stalker that just happened upon her?

_Whoever_ he was, it didn't matter.

His image was now permanently burned into her mind, a face that might haunt her for the rest of her days. Rey would have no problem describing this intruder that whatever authority she had to.

"Get. Out." Rey demands of him through gritted teeth.

At the sound of her voice, his roaring ceases. Head snapping in her direction as his eyes stop searching the room. Finally settling on her as though she were a lost object in this empty room. He goes as far as to actually _squint,_ like he was still having trouble making her out -

No, Rey wasn't fucking doing this. He leans against the imaginary wall, continuing this sick manipulative game -

"Get. Out." Rey screams.

When he refuses to move, Rey gives him a final warning. Keeping her aim low enough so that her jab might bruise his ribs, she stabs at in with her staff. Her stance is wide and target locked into place, Rey knows she won't miss this time -

But, without the man moving; Rey once again stumbles forward. Catching herself from falling down, Rey stares at the area of impact and -

Her staff is shorter now, hoving a _fraction_ of a centimeter from the man's body; but that wasn't possible, the distance between them wasn't that great and Rey's staff was taller than she was. How could she have missed it?

Keeping the staff in place as a barrier, Rey steps forward, and - so does her staff. There's no resistance in the man's body. Her weapon sinks deeper inside his abdomen when Rey twists it.

And the man, he shows no indication of pain. He doesn't drop dead from an attack that would have killed anyone else. There isn't even any blood pouring from him. Nothing happens when Rey plunges in deeper, nothing happens when she moves the pipe from left to right. It slices through him like air.

Was she hallucinating? Did she breathe in too much dust, was there a gas leak?

Whatever held her sanity hostage, it mattered not for the man's attention had shifted. He stares down at the pipe buried in his chest, brows furrowed for his no doubt racing thoughts. Rey watches as he carefully moves aside, slating his body to the left until the pipe hovers in transparent air.

The light from the hallway now pours over Rey like a spotlight, her knuckles had turned white and shook with an embarrassing intensity. Gooseflesh pricked her skin and tears welled up in her eyes. A voice that sounded just like her own whispered from behind her. _You're dead. You're dead. You're dead._

Her breathing is ragged and choked. The intruder tentatively reaches for the length of the lead pipe. Large fingers slowly extending as though he himself was unsure if he were able to touch the object.

But he is.

Rey feels the presence of him when he flexes his hand along the shaft. She studies his face, half lit by the soft glow of light. The man's eyes flicker to stare directly into her soul, a whimper dies in Rey's throat.

He uses his leverage to rip the staff towards him, Rey's dragged forward with the momentum. Closer and closer to him until she can feel his breath on her cheek.

Everything stills when she catches a glimpse of his eyes. They are locked by time in the others' gaze. dark, _passionate_ olive brown eyes burn into her. He wears a somber look of madness. 

And though Rey is a frozen victim of fear, this man has no issue with moving in a whirlwind of blurred motions. 

Her staff is torn from her grasp, the intruder binds her wrist in one hand while his other hand wraps around to her waist. He catches her from falling completely, baring her weight into him. Rey can feel the hard press of muscles hidden beneath his clothing.

His fingertips press into the pulse point on her wrist. The palm that cups her waist was so hot, even though the fabric separating their skin. His fingers are so long that they splay across her stomach and Rey -

One moment she is pressed against this man, the intruder. His form solid and _real_ and not even a moment later -

The hall light flicks off and Rey crashes down on top of the hardwood floor.

She flails her arms and kicks into the air but hits nothing. When the man makes no move to pin her down, Rey jumps up and dashes for the bedrooms lightswitch. Where ever he was in the dark, Rey was too fast for him. The room floods with light and -

And, she is alone. 

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

He isn't anywhere. Rey picks the lead pipe back up, checking inside her closet and the bathroom. She even peeks under her bed before heading out into the hall. Rey doesn't miss that the dust that covers the floor was still undisturbed save for her own footprints.

But how could that be? Rey desperately searches for answers, she searches for him. As though the evidence of the intruders' existence would ease any worries she had about her mental state but -

He isn't upstairs, and there truly is only one staircase separating the levels of the house. Rey looks up before heading down. Studying the crevice of the ceiling for the entryway to the attic but -

There is _nothing._

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

The downstairs was just as Rey had left it. With the front door locked and windows undisturbed. Not that the windows could have been an option for such a large man but - 

Tears of fear and frustration pool in her eyes. With every room searched and every corner accounted for, there was nothing more for Rey to do.

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

Sleep evades Rey completely. Hours pass with Rey laying stiff on her back, body tense, and heart racing.

At this point, she should just give up on sleep entirely. Turn on every light in the house and start early with her cleaning process, Rey could rest once the sun was up. At least, Rey could theoretically do such a thing if she weren't currently completely horrified with the mere idea of opening her bedroom door. She couldn't even crawl back into bed until she pushed her dresser in front of her door. Even now, her lead pipe was tucked under the covers with her, the cool metal pressing against her thigh.

Leaving her room was not an option, not until daylight. There was also no reason for Rey to get out of bed, she had no books packed away in here, no candles to light, and no journals to document what had just occurred. Rey was alone in a much too big bed with only herself for company.

Well, there was _one_ thing she could do, but even considering it felt immoral given what she had just gone through. Not to mention that at any moment the man could very well try to kick in her door and what would he find but Rey with her fingers buried in her cunt.

It was stupid, so fucking _stupid_ but - Rey was never going to fall asleep with her pounding heart, laying still for hours upon hours before sunrise would be a new kind of hell. Fuck. Rey won't daydream or fantasies, it will only be about the physical release. She'll make quick work of it.

To take the edge off.

Rey pushes her hand under the hem of her panties. Quickly dipping her fingers down her slit and over her cunt, there is some lingering arousal from earlier, not a lot but enough to work with. Slicking up her fingertips, Rey pulls back until her middle and ring fingers press against her clit. Her body only lightly reacts at first, she starts off slower than she should have.

Rey rubs hard circles over her clit, changing the rhythm only to return to it moments later. Her clit aches with the frenzied attention that Rey gives it and when she moves to slick her fingers back up with more arousal but finds she hasn't generated anymore.

Frustrated, Rey removes her hand entirely, bringing her preferred fingers up into her mouth and sucking on them, their taste of citrus is light. After a beat, they pop from between her lips with a satisfying wet smacking sound.

She doesn't hold back when her fingers return to her clit. Rubbing hard, fast circles over and over again until a small orgasm builds. Her cunt only flutters a few times against nothing and the afterglow dies seconds later.

Rey tries to convince herself that it's enough and now she can get on with the rest of the night, but she knows this to be a lie.

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

It's only twenty minutes later that she reluctantly admits to herself that - well. Under different circumstances, having that kind of man in her bedroom wouldn't be such a bad thing. A man who _looked_ as he had. The image of the man that she had touched herself to in the bathroom. Before she had known about the home invader. He was attractive, tall. 

Rey had only brushed against him momentarily but, he was made of pure muscle, firm and - _and._

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

An hour passes by before, with great shame, Rey builds a fantasy around that man. She sucks on her fingers again while her other hand shows attention to her tit. This time, Rey comes grinding against her palm with two fingers pumping inside her cunt.

She comes _much_ harder than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i WILL somehow get this done before halloween!!


	4. Chapter 4

Despite her sated state, Rey does not sleep that night.

She curls into herself, knees pressed to her chest. Safely cocooned in a nest of blankets and pillows. Her home is screaming out in thunderous silence, the quiet is so terrible that even Rey's own heartbeat seems too much for the tension.

Unlike the horror of the unknown that attacked her earlier, the sound of her pulse brings some sense of comfort. Her pulse vibrates in the walls and the floorboards. The house lives and dies on her beating heart, her time in the darkness is spent in some other dimension void of danger and action.

Until the spell breaks. When the light of dawn finally creeps above the horizon, turning the midnight blue sky into a mess of rose gold beauty, daylight spills into her bedroom. Bathing Rey and in surroundings in a warm embrace.

The sound of the wind no longer inspires fear, her heartbeat was quiet and considerate. A heavy weight rests on her eyelids, the piles of pillows and blankets beg her to stay. Why need she remove herself from her cozy surroundings?

Except -

His image flashes in her mind's eye once more. The likes of him far too persistent to be anything less than real, Rey needed to search out answers and, unlike last night, she would not be afraid of him. Not in the daylight.

Fear loses all of its grasp on her once Rey slips out from under the covers. 

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

Once again, her lone footprints on dusty floors protest her sanity. Rey doesn't think about it for long, while she has the luxury of time she would rather not utilize it. She'd rather lose her thoughts on a more exciting prospect.

The work that her new home needed was - extensive. Rey had never renovated a house before though she's vaguely heard of the concept. She had assumed such a thing would only be an option for those wealthy enough to have their own property. Never in her life did Rey even dare to imagine that she herself would one day be a _homeowner._

Yet despite her unfamiliarity, Rey was headstrong and sure of what her first steps were to be. Cleaning, namely.

Cleaning the kitchen and washrooms should be her top priority. She'll gather all that she deems trash and remove them, then she'll collect anything that belonged to the previous owners, placing them away for safekeeping until the house was ready for Rey to unpack old memories.

Rey should also give her attention to sweeping up dirt and mopping the floor. She currently finds herself matching her previous footsteps which will guide her to the kitchen but - Rey knows that if she allows the floor to continue displaying her paths, then every morning Rey will only be looking for prints that don't belong to her.

She was alone in this house, there was no reason for her to keep it filthy as a reminder of that truth.

Her short journey ends as Rey turns into the archway and - just as she left it, the kitchen is all sunlight and promise. 

Rey witnesses the present and future all at once. Everything there was and everything she wanted. The countless cookbooks that will shatter across the counters. Rey knows that the kitchen itself will always smell of warm food. She can make herself a feast every night if she wanted.

Rey grimaced slightly as she secured her hair behind her in a low bun. She knows she can't be selfish, Rey won't make more food than she needed and maybe owning more than a single cookbook. Looking around the kitchen told her everything she needed to know -

The previous owners were both delicate and polished, lewd statuettes and bird admiration aside, all the walls in the house were clearly white even if they were hidden under layers of dirt. There must have been something that Rey just didn't understand. Some unspoken adult rule that you can decorate any way you like but painting your kitchen green was gouache -

No.

Fuck that.

What was the matter with her right now? Why was Rey denying herself what she wanted in her own home? She can paint the entire kitchen green if she wanted to. Rey didn't even know what the word gouache _meant._

This was her house. Rey didn't have anyone to disappoint or anyone to impress. No one but herself that was. Rey shouldn't have to compromise her desires for a judge that wasn't there. No.

Sucking in a breath of cold, stale air, Rey moves to push the sleeves of her sweater up to her elbows. Then gets to work.

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

Time moves much faster than Rey had expected it to, and cleaning had proved to be a wonderful distraction. Hours pass by in the blink of an eye until Rey, with sweat dripping down her temples, finds herself standing in a kitchen that can be called clean. 

The difference between then and now is - mesmerizing. A majority of the cleaning hadn't taken long at all though Rey would like to go over everything once again just to be sure nothing had escaped her attention. The most time consuming and disgusting part had actually been the icebox. The smell alone had made her gag more than once but Rey persisted until the urge to purge had ceased. At least now she can store food in there.

Rey had even taken the time to wipe down the windows, somehow even more daylight shines through. It's so warm and wonderful.

Completely wonderful, but it's unbearably warm actually.

Her sweater now sticks to her skin, and there is filth clinging to it, blending in with the knitted patterns. Rey doesn't want to take a break, she won't idle on her project but - She might faint if she keeps her sweater on. Five minutes won't hurt anything.

Rey peels her top off, the constant cold air breezes against her skin. So much more soothing than it usually is. Once she is free of the sweater, Rey tosses it lightly onto the island counter. Smiling to herself about not having to worry about dust or dirt ruining her clothing - at least she smiles until she remembers that her sweater was already covered in dust and dirt and was now spreading that mess back onto the counter.

Well, shit.

Rey places her hands flat against the curve of her hips as she widens her stance, easing the light pain in her lower back. Despite the countless windows and the display she is making of herself, Rey doesn't feel the need to cover her chest.

Her breasts are hidden under one of her more modest bralettes, there was no other living person for miles, and the only peeping tom she encountered had been of her imagination. Rey was fine, and the air felt heavenly on her skin.

The only dilemma that she now faced was: Start a second round of cleaning in the kitchen or head straight for the washrooms?

Rey thinks that it might be for the best if she stayed here in the kitchen. Finish the room entirely so that she need not worry about it until she had to paint and decorate; however Rey can not call it the wiser choice because it seems almost silly to leave the washrooms in their current state when the kitchen was basically finished with.

Sweeping and mopping the floors were her last steps, after that was completed then Rey could take the rest of the afternoon to explore old boxes and try to understand the family she had never met. Again that was something that came after, and Rey still wasn't sure if she should finish the kitchen or head straight to the washroom and clean there -

A sound like someone tapping on a window glass comes from behind her. 

Rey snaps her head to the side at once.

There's nothing.

The tapping comes again as Rey spins in the room, checking every window for something that was missing in each. She finds nothing but the sound continues.

Only in one window.

In the far corner, that window was connected to others but, the tapping was undoubtedly coming from that particular pane. Rey approaches it cautiously. The sound isn't constant, nor is it threatening.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

It was to get her attention. Seconds passed between each trio of taps, patient yet insistent. The window that brought the sound showed no one, nor did the windows next to it. Realistically, someone could be hidden underneath but - Rey would see them from this angle.

Besides, the tapping was comming from the dead center.

Now, Rey stands close enough to the window for her breath to fog up the glass. The sound comes again. ** _Tap. Tap. Tap_**. And though it were inadvisable, though the events of the previous day still replayed themselves over and over in her mind. Rey taps back on the glass. In the exact same pattern.

She waits, for what she isn't sure. Seconds pass, Rey doesn't draw in breath until too many have passed by and the pattern that had been set was broken. It's quiet again. Rey is, almost disappointed.

After last night she - was the tapping just the window? Would she have to get the whole thing replaced? No, there weren't any cracks, replacing it would just be a waste of money. This _tapping_ was just another quirk of her new -

In another room, a window shatters.

Rey startles only for a moment before dashing down the hall. Damn near every step she takes sounds out another window shattering. Without a doubt all of it occurring in the billiards room near the staircase and -

A man's shadow pours out from that room. Stretched from the floor to the wall. Rey stops herself, slipping on top of dirt and muck as she stares helplessly at the dark image the sun silhouettes for her.

However this was - He wasn't the man from last night. No. This man was tall, yes, but wider, almost inhumanly so. Rey watches as the shadowed man smashes yet another window and - His arms and hands, they were so meaty that, they didn't match human proportions. 

How was she to fight a man that size? Her staff had went straight through the other one and - Fuck, her _staff_! How could Rey have been so stupid as to leave her only weapon back up stairs!

She'll have to run past the room without being seen. Then Rey can defend herself and call for help. It was the only way, she wasn't going to allow this stranger to destroy her home. 

Rey leans back, ready to dash forward then -

The man's shadow is _gone._

In the blink of an eye, the shadow has vanished, gone from her sight -

A new window smashes behind her. Rey can not conceal the yelp which escapes her. She whips around, and - and -

The intruder is now in the drawing room, smashing everything in there now but - there is no possible way for one to get from the billiards room to the drawing room without using the hallway - Did this man break open a hole in her walls to -

"You think you can steal from me girl!" The man screams, a shattering window follows his accusation. 

Rey takes a step back, watching as the mans shadow throw object around, smashing packed away boxes. He smashes something that isn't a window and bits and pieces of it scatter into the hallway.

"Worthless desert rat _bitch_ thinks she can come in and take what's mine!" Rey hears the crack in the drywall as he punches his fist through it.

Her head is spinning as Rey quickly retreats, trying desperately not to trip as she walks backwards to the staircase. She can not look away from the mans shadow.

Rey thinks she finally understands what's going on.

Both she and this man were related to the previous owners, and unlike Rey, this man knew of the property. He thought himself the sole inheriter of the property, yet everything went to her.

The house, the money, the land. 

All of it was _hers._

"Everything you own belongs to me!" The man continues, "You hear me! It's all mine!" His shadow grows, as though he were about to walk into the hallway but Rey is faster than he is. Quietly dashing up the stairs, trying fruitlessly to calm her breathing.

All the while his yelling and rampage continues. Step by step Rey races upstairs until they run out. Then steady legs carry her down the hall and into the one room she deserved to feel safe in. The lead pipe is still ontop her unmade bed and Rey can not wrap her fingers around it fast enough.

It's all still flashing images, time moving too fast. Rey is bounding down the stairs, screaming. "Out!" Again. "Get out!" 

Her momentum nearly has her crashing against the wall at the bottom of the steps, but Rey will not allow herself to stagger. She storms through her home, looking in every room for him, looking for him.

"Come out here you fucking coward!" Rey screams. Tears streaming down her face in hot trails.

She circles the downstairs, from the back hallway to the kitchen to the dining room to the living room and he isn't fucking here, he's -

Finally, Rey hears another window break.

It's in the same room as her, she pivots, weapon raised and - and there is no broken window. No scattering of glass. Rey is alone in the living room save for, a shadow of a man that stretches out beside her.

It moves, another shattering window sounds out but the room remains intact. "It's mine! All mine!" The man screams and it is so close to her, but there is no one. Something is thrown, air rushes past, Rey feels the impact on the wall but - it wasn't real.

This wasn't possible.

In a voice too quiet and weak to belong to her, Rey asks "What's going on?"

Reality shifts on her question. The shadow of a would be intruder vanishes, the house once again silent and alls well that ends well save for the cold prick on the back of her neck. A breath that doesn't belong to her sound out and -

Again, Rey turns to face the next horror. There, she stares into the eyes of the man from last night. The man she's masturbated to twice in the last tweleve hours. Just as handsome as she remembered.

Her body, her mind, and her cunt all react differently to him. Her body stands frozen, her mind sent racing, and her cunt throbbing at an image of a man she's come to associate with both fear and pleasure.

And again, he looks upon her as though Rey is the thing to be feared.

Voices whisper impossible truths in her mind as the two of them stand at their impasse. Her logic trying to defy reason as only one explaination begins to make sense.

With a weak arm, Rey drops the lead pipe. It bounces against the hardwood floor before it begins to roll in the man's direction. He makes no attempt to move, even with Rey breaks eye contact, she can feel his gaze burning on her face.

The pipe rolls still, and when it reaches him, when the man's physical presence should prevent the pipe from rolling farther, nothing happens. The pipe continues on as though there was no obstacle. Just as it had last night when Rey attacked him.

The man opens his mouth, his lips working as though he were trying to speak to her, but everything is garbled and unintelligible. He looks to be begging, pleading something from her. His hands raise as one would try to calm a raging animal. He was _terrified_ of her.

She swallows a choked sob. This wasn't a matter of breaking and entering, or dispute over inheritance. No. 

This man before her was no intruder, Rey was. He was a ghost, and Rey was invading his house.

He continues to try to speak to her, all of his words are veiled on the other side, clearly not meant for her reality. A whine built in greater intensity inside of her. Rey could only shake her head. Hot tears dripping down her chin as she tells him. "I can't understand you."

His reaction to her speaking, startled and off put, it tells Rey that she must sound to him as inhuman and unintelligible as he did to her.

They stand there, with nothing to say and no way to act. Both suffering in a silent staring contest until - In the blink of an eye, he is gone, gone as though he were never here, but Rey knows. There is no escaping his ghost. 

And Rey is some in a whirlwind of emotions that she can not understand.

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

What does one do when they find themselves living in a haunted house. It isn't exactly a question, fore there was no correct answer.

A smarter woman might have done something like immediately call the court that handled the inheritance and renounce all claim to the property. 

A smarter woman might pack away the money and bags and returned to life outside of the desert.

A smarter woman might call a priest or exorcist. Stand her ground and renounce and vanquish every spirit and demon residing here.

No matter whatever a smarter would have done, no woman of any intelligence would have reacted as Rey did.

She was lost in a dizzy state of mind. Stumbling out of the living room and back into the hall. Rey drifts into the rooms that the other ghost had smashed and finds them completely untouched. Everything was intact and just as she had left it.

Rey then turns to head back upstairs, she's accepted that her day's activities were now over. There was nothing else to do. She slumps against the stairwell, baring her weight on the house as she ascends the steps.

When she reaches the hall that lead to her bedroom, Rey wraps her arms around herself, finding nothing but skin. 

Ah, that's right. Her sweater was still down in the kitchen. Her breasts her only covered by a bralette that she once considered modest but now doubts. She had exposed herself to that ghost, yes _that_ ghost.

Her skin was still hot and sticky with sweat. Rey's core was hard and knotted. Her trousers are unbuttoned before she crosses through her bedroom door. Her fingers are pressed against her clit before she even falls to the mattress. 

She once again comes on her fingers to an image of his appearance.

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

The days that follow are - unprecedented. Rey continues on as though nothing had happened though there are changes. 

She doesn't sleep, Rey doesn't think she ever will again. Her appearence now includes deep purple bags under her eyes.

Rey makes her way through her house. Cleaning the kitchen, both washrooms, the dining room. All floors have been swept and mopped. Rey has also made progress with the drawing room, the billiards room, the library, and the other rooms upstairs but not nearly as much progress as she should have made at this point.

Days pass, Rey continues on with herself. Ignoring all signs that tell her to run. 

It always starts small, tapping, knocking, footsteps. Usually, if Rey ignores it, it goes away. There are also instances where the occurrence refuses to be ignored. Growing louder and lourder, persisting on and on for hours at a time but Rey refuses to give in.

At first, Rey thinks her self preservation to be the sole reason these things eventually go away but, she finds that they only truly go away when _he_ appears.

He makes no move to attack her, he doesn't even attempt to approach her.

He watches her from a distance, studying her, observing her as Rey makes progress on the house. She tries not to acknowledge him, but occasionally, their eyes lock and she can not look away.

Then, once he is gone, it ends the same. Rey is left alone with a heated, burning desire that demands her attention. It doesn't matter where she is in the house. After a week of ghostly appearence from him, Rey has touched herself in every single room. 

### 🕸️🕸️🕸️

It changes one day.

She's in the living room, pushing furniture into the hallway when she finds it. A small mouse hole carved into the side of the wall. Rey spots a bit of white plastic poking out and her curiosity gets the better of her. 

Rey kneels to the floor, reaching inside enough to pinch the edge and pull the thing out. 

To her surprise, it's not plastic, but a skeletal bone. Thin and sharp, Rey stares at it for a moment before reaching her hand back inside the mouse hole. When something tickles the underside of her hand, Rey presses down her palm, she drags out a skeleton of a fish.

Intact and bleach white. Rey reaches in again and pulls out another, then another. Soon enough she is surrounded by dozens of skeletal fish. In the middle of a frozen desert, hundereds of miles away from any body of water, thousands of miles from the ocean.

She studies them, trying to figure out their mystery when it shifts. The bones disintegrate into thousands upon thousands of tiny white spiders. Racing across the floor, crawling ontop of her. She scurries back, swiping at her legs to get them off. Rey can't get away fast enough, all but crawling herself to getaway. 

And then it stops. The spiders are gone, her fear is gone.

He is standing in the entryway, watching her with a gaze filled with more concern than fear. One of his fingers twitch, as though he was wanting to reach out to her but thinks better of it.

Strange, how quickly they've gone from being afraid of the other to almost caring. How quickly Rey has come to view him as a becon of safety and protection.

And maybe it's the influence of the house, or maybe an evil spirit has taken over her better judgment because -

Rey beckons him close, and the ghost abides.

When it clear that Rey will not rise from the ground, he kneels beside her. Rey lowers herself farther down onto her back, looking up to him. 

She had noticed days ago that his eyes are a lovely shade of olive brown. They shine in this light, gazing upon her. Still full of concern but now dark with something that could only be desire.

And Rey would be lying, if she claimed to have never once fantisized about his spirit watching her as she came. Or for their realms to collide right before her orgasm, giving him just enough time to reach for her, touch her, fuck her.

Rey witnesses a reflection of that desire in his eyes. Solid and clear. 

She rests the hand she beconed him with between the swell of her breasts. His gaze lingers there before flicking back to her face, but her face isn't where his attention is required.

Her hand slides down her ribs, over her abdomen. Rey isn't wearing trousers today, her skirt is a reflective black that pools along the hardwood floor in a darkwave. Her opposite hand reaches for the hem, hiking up the skirt until her thighs and smalls were exposed to him.

His breathing rings like the howling wind, still not meant for her world. He makes no move to touch her, he only breathes in ragged breaths. Clenching white knuckled fists at his side. Not even her spread legs give him cause to take her.

How cruel, she can't even properly beg him to fuck her.

At least his eyes are locked on her hand now, watching her cup her sex over the remaining material. Rey makes a show of it for him. Using her hips to grind into her hand instead of the other way round.

It's not unpleasant, the act itself it heightened under his watchful eye. There just isn't enough friction.

This is why, in a rush for sensation, Rey stops all pretense. Raising her hips into the air and removing her panties in a huff. She's completely exposed to him now, and Rey is not blinded by his reaction. Robbed of all breath, eyes clouded with lust, face red with desire.

Rey is panting before her fingers truly reach her clit. Rubbing tight fast circles before dipping her fingers into herself, coating them in her arousal.

Her skin is aflame, Rey is lost to the erotic pleasure but with every stroke of her fingers against her clit, she's forced to acknowledge that it isn't enough. Rey needs more, her body needs more.

She needs him, her cunt demands it.

_I can touch him_ Her mind screams, _I'm sure of it._ The pulse of her clit becomes more noticeable when she removes her hand, a pitched whine escapes her lips as Rey reaches for him. Slowly, tenderly.

Again, the ghost does not move, clearly blinded by the same hope that drives Rey. Twin hearts pound in anticipation until - It's electric, warm, as though the galaxy has been born anew when fingers still wet with her arousal wrap around his wrist. He's real, he's _real._

The ghost has her guide him to where she needs him most. Even then, his touch lingers for more. Kneading ontop of her mound, impossibly large fingers move to run from the bottom of her slit to the top, bringing with their touch a slickness from her arousal.

Rey is a senseless, begging mess by the time his fingers reach her clit. Everything she had never needed, and she comes from the mere brush of them against her.

A name flashes in time with the fluttering in her cunt. Over and over, a name that was meant to be written in her heart, written with her soul.

"Ben." Rey breathes, and he turns to look at her. It's him, it's his name. She smiles and says, "I'm Rey."

And in a gift from the universe, Ben repeats her name, and she is able to understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so -
> 
> idk this wasnt supposed to be the end but it is.
> 
> the real story was going to have lots of ghost sex and ben protecting rey from evil ghost luke and snoke and palpatine.
> 
> and they were going to bond and bone in everyroom to purify the house and once thats done then the stars bring ben back to life and they rebuild the house together
> 
> but you know what, resurrecting your soulmate via orgasm is just as good.
> 
> happy halloween 2020, and if youre american just remember: vote blue no matter who


End file.
